First contact war
by Matty414
Summary: As far as i can tell no one has done anything on this so i'll try my hand at it, Please read and review ok
1. In the beginning

First contact war

"Sir we are ready to try and open the relay" Lieutenant Hearnet said, "Good, upload start up sequence" Captain Dogon Said his voice loud and powerful. "Upload sequence, 38 Sir" Navigator Juesl said calmly turning towards the captain, "Good as soon as th…" the Captain was cut off by the sound of alarms, "New contacts, about three of them, coordinates are thirty-two mark seven-sigma!" the scanner officer shouted "Protheans?" shouted the Captain.

On the Turian command ship.

"Sir the Alien vessel is disengaging from the Mass relay" One of the Turians spoke up, "Sir it looks like they are trying to flee" another said, "Plant a tracer on that ship, find there home world" the Turian captain shouted back.

The lead Turian vessel fired a small package that impacted the _Dunkirk_ harmlessly.

The_ Dunkirk _sped away towards the Shanxirely. Upon entering the system, the human ship unfolded it engines and sped off to the colony.

Back with the Turian parole

"Sir we found a new group of Aliens, they were attempting to open a unexplored relay" the Turian captains voice proud, "Nice work, Vale now I'm giving you command of the _Centime _and the _Vale, _you are to find and capture their home world" the Councillor voice's trailed off and the channel closed.

"Captain two cruisers are jumping in Sir," the Turian Scanner officer said truing to his Captain. The Captains side panels twitched with excitement.

The small Turian fleet move towards the Mass relay deliberately slow, the raptor shaped ships jumped into the Shanxi system. Upon arriving they were met by the small defence force of two Frigates and one medium cruiser.

The Battle lasted about five minutes and ending with the Human ships totally wiped out, as the Turian ships drew closer to Shanxi colony.


	2. First battle for Shanxi

Back at **Arcturus**** Station **

**Arcturus station had received a com drone from the Shanxi Colony; it described the short battle between the Alliance and the unknown aliens. The ****_SSV Dunkirk_****, the ****_SSV Somme_**** and the ****_SSV Manhattan_**** were destroyed; Alliance command was worried it was the start of a major invasion and so stepped up ship production and called in all off-duty ships including the ****_SSV Tai Shan _****and the ****_SSV Everest_**

**Admiral David Titaus was tasked with destroying the small garrison that spy satellites had found.**

**The Admiral entered the system with the most Advanced warships in the Alliance fleet the ****_SSV London, SSV New York, SSV Hastings, SSV Manchester _****and the****_ SSV Verdun _**** all of these ships had built in VI tactical battle cores.**

**As the task group entered the system they unfolded their thrusters and pushed forwards towards Shanxi.**

**On board the lead Turian ship**

**"Sir more alien ships have entered the system Sir, looks like their ready for war Sir" the Turian had a slight hint of fear in his voice, "Calm now arm all weapons and bring the Kinetic barriers online We have never been beaten by any race yet." After the Turian Captain said that, the hum of the barriers filled he ship and the heavy machine sounds of the main bow gun**

**"Sir they are arming weapons and Barriers" A ensign said "Do that same, order all ships into formation Gamma-two six" the Admirals voice bellowed on the bridge, all crew were at their stations taping away at keys, looking at barrier strength, heat emissions energy reserves.**

**"Fire!" Shouted the Admiral, the ****_SSV London_**** fired it main bow gun putting a hole though the lead Turian cruiser, it exploded into a ball of blue fire and metal fragment tore though the weakened shield of its escort frigate and ripped right into its drive core and also exploded. "Sir all of their Frigates are down and one of their Cruisers left, orders Sir," the Ensign asked unsure of what to do, "Destroy it and then all Cruiser are to disengage and return to Arcturus station" the Admirals voice bellowed across the bridge a series of confirmations echo one another.**

**All of the Alliance ships surrounded the Alien Cruiser and fired their main bow guns all at once, the sheer force of that many impacts literally ripped to ship to pieces**

**After there were no confirmed survivors, the ****_London, New York _****and the****_ Manchester_**** withdrew leavening the two Frigates to help the colony. ******


End file.
